My Immortal
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: *Takes place in New Moon* Bella leaves Forks after Edward leaves her to Volterra, where she wants to change for all eternity and live out her days bitterly. When she meets a certain Volturi, will it help her heal? Written in three parts, song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence.


_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Her long brown hair was flowing below her head, the coldness seeping into her heart and skin as she dazedly looked up to the dark night sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently sobbed herself into a dreamlike state.

The only problem was that this wasn't a dream.

**He** left her, alone and cold in the forest as **he** told her **he** would be leaving.

**He's** _gone_.

Her heart dropped again, more tears brimming out to her eyelashes as she curled up to her side, softly sobbing again as the realization hit her again.

**He's** _gone_ and **never**_ coming back_.

A low whimper escaped her salted lips, her body shaking on the dirt, forest ground as she couldn't help but feel that a part of her heart was ripped out. Ripped out by him and then beaten with a stick, then cast into an endless void of hate and sadness as she couldn't bring herself to get up.

"Bella... Get up." She sobbed quietly and fought herself, slowly rising and hugging her knees to her chest as she cradled herself.

What do I do now?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I need... I need to see him again." She said quietly, praying for **him** to appear in shining armor to rescue her. She laid down on the cold forest floor, hoping, waiting, for **him** to appear. She waited for what seemed an eternity, that only lasted a hour. She cried out in pain, the sad realization washing over her in waves of cold, sad reality.

"**Edward**!" She cried out. It was a desperate cry for help, something a grieving person uses when they lost a love one, when they lose that light, that twinkle in their eyes. The only difference was, that she had lost **him**. The man that taught her to love, that their was something to look forward to in a sleepy little town of Forks. She felt another onslaught of tears run down her cheeks as she rocked herself back and forth on the dirt ground.

"I need to see you again!" She cried out between tears as she felt her heart break into a million little pieces again, never to be able to be put together.

I still must turn... She told herself, and slowly rose to her feet shakily. Her breath was in quick, hurried breaths as she then turned back into the direction where her house was.

Her old home and life...

She slowly paced herself back to that dreaded room, where she fell asleep in **his** arms all those nights...

She cringed and fought back more tears, boredly packing a few light clothes and things in her messenger bag as she thought out this plan. She would travel to Volterra, change and live out eternity.

With or without **him**.

She traveled across the room to her dresser, affectionately looking at the various pictures glued and posted around her mirror when her eyes fell on one photo.

_Charlie and Renee..._

She sighed deeply and clipped it off the vanity mirror, gazing down to the photo in soft sadness as she put it away into her pocket and grabbed her keys among the miscellaneous things on her bookcase. She was leaving everything behind, no need to look back to Forks, Washington ever again...

She made her way out of the old house, making sure to avoid most of the rooms and trying to forget this part of her life._ Charlie, Jacob, Forks... _**Him**.

Her hand hovered over the door knob, her mind racing to the man that taught her to love. The man that taught her there is something to look forward to in a sleepy little town...

She stepped out, her warm breath fogging up against the cold breezes as it whipped her hair in a violent motion.

This day just is against me today isn't it?

She hugged herself and made her way to the driveway, going into that old rusty truck Charlie had gotten her as she clambered inside its warm driver seat.

"Just go. Go now." She whispers softly as her hands grip the driving wheel, her knuckles going white with the stress. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth, tensing up as she then lets go of the wheel and mechanically changes the gear to drive. Bella shakes her head sadly and takes deep, heavy breaths, clutching the wheel again as she makes her way out of the driveway, down that old, long road away from her old life. Leaving it behind to go find a new beginning, somewhere else.

And not with **him**.


End file.
